Snow drop
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [One shot] Ed se comporte de manière de plus en plus insensée et Al a bien du mal à déchiffrer le comportement de son aîné. Tu n'es pas mon frère. Allons bon, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? [Elricest]


**Base:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Auteur:** Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre:** Romance, Shounen-ai.  
**Pairing:** Elricest  
**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi TT'  
**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, premier essai, je n'ai jamais écris sur FMA... on verra bien ce que ça donne T.T Bonne lecture en tout cas, ce one-shot est inspiré d'un doujin que j'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps... Enjoy! n.n

**Titre:** Snow drop

* * *

Il ne s'en lassait pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'en lasserait sans doute jamais, de la sensation de froid. De cette douce étreinte hivernale qui le faisait doucement sourire chaque fois que l'une des minuscules particules blanches venait fondre sur sa peau brûlante. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais, de sentir ces flocons venir se fâner d'eux-mêmes sur ses doigts écartés, ne se lasserait jamais de les regarder disparaître, là, sur ce corps dont il avait été privé pendant tant d'années. 

Il est sans doute étrange que de simples flocons de neige puissent rendre quelqu'un aussi euphorique... pourtant la sensation de ce froid ennivrant servait amplement à illuminer son visage d'un doux sourire. Et dire qu'il s'était, depuis longtemps, résigné à ne plus jamais sentir, à ne plus jamais ressentir, prisonnier d'une armure glacée où son âme avait été attachée contre sa volonté. Pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à Edward. Edward, son frère aîné, la seule personne qui lui restait et la seule, il devait bien l'avouer, dont il avait réellement besoin. Les autres eux, étaient relégués au second plan. Edward, la personne qui avait passé tant de temps à tout mettre en oeuvre pour lui permettre de récupérer son corps. Et qui le lui avait finalement rendu.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus, et les yeux sombres quittèrent lentement la vision de ses doigts écartés, là devant lui, qui accueillaient comme leur salut la neige qui tombait doucement des étoiles, pour se mettre à fixer la voûte céleste. Et les tourbillons de poudreuse, et les poussières glacées qui venaient doucement fondre sur son visage paisible, faisant papilloner ses paupières, suffisaient pour que son être tout entier se sente appaisé. Il ne s'en lassait pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'en lasserait sans doute jamais, de cet hiver qui avait recouvert la ville et plongé le coeur des habitants dans une douce torpeur. Mais son coeur, lui, n'était tourné que vers une unique personne...

**oOoOoOo**

Crépitant dans l'âtre, les flammes rougeoyantes illuminaient faiblement la petite chambre, d'une lumière suffisante pour que ses yeux puissent avec aisance parcourir les pages du roman qu'il venait de commencer. La pièce était plongée dans un silence calme et reposant, un faible sourire ornait alors ses lèvres, signe sans doute de la sérénité qu'il ressentait en cet instant, confortablement assis dans un petit fauteuil près de la cheminée, une épaisse couverture posée sur ses jambes. Derrière lui, deux lits simples aux draps blanc étaient savament placés contre le mur, près de l'unique fenêtre qui perçait le mur face à la cheminée. Les ombres portées par les flammes tressaillantes dansaient sur les couvertures, s'aventurant entre les plis et les replis, créant une multitude de tâches sombres sur le blanc immaculé. Et là, étendu sous les draps, un corps allongé tournait le dos à la scène, sa tête reposant doucement sur son bras replié.

Tout portait à croire que le jeune homme dont les longs cheveux blonds serpentaient sur l'oreiller et le matelas était profondément endormi. Pourtant, deux yeux mordorés brillaient dans la pénombre, regardant droit devant eux de façon vague. Il n'était pas endormi non, simplement perdu dans de longues, d'interminables réflexions qui n'en finissaient jamais et auxquelles il ne trouvait jamais de réponse satisfaisante. Alors, comme chaque soir, il restait étendu là, tournant le dos à l'unique personne qu'il acceptait encore près de lui, et avec laquelle pourtant il s'évertuait à mettre de la distance. Il avait beau faire comme si tout allait bien, le fait est qu'il se sentait étonnemment vide. Et seul. L'impression que le néant avait pris place dans ses entrailles, qu'un vide insatiable s'y était installé le tiraillait douloureusement de l'intérieur, en une sensation dérangeante, perverse et insidieuse. Pourtant Alphonse, son petit frère, sa seule et unique famille, était là avec lui. Mais justement, plus il y pensait, à la présence de son frère, et plus ses entrailles se contractaient. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi...

« Nii-san? »

Le blond fut arraché à ses pensées en entendant son frère s'adresser à lui, et ses yeux se firent moins vagues, se raccrochèrent à la réalité. Il ne bougea pas. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien, mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Pas envie de lui faire face. En fait, il n'en avait plus envie depuis qu'Alphonse était revenu.

« Nii-san, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Il soupira. Il avait oublié que, même en essayant de sauver les apparences, Alphonse était loin d'être aveugle, car il était sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Il soupira donc, se redressa pour s'asseoir confortablement sur son lit, et tourna vers son cadet une mine légèrement interrogatrice. Sauver les apparences.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Le petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Alphonse depuis qu'il avait relevé les yeux de son livre s'estompa devant le ton légèrement sec de son frère.

« Nii-san... tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Cela fait des jours que tu ne quittes pas ton lit et que tu ne dis rien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... »

Ed le considéra un instant, sonda de son regard inexpressif les yeux sombres de son jeune frère comme pour y lire une vérité cachée. Ces yeux... il avait bien cru ne jamais les revoir. Et alors que le souvenir de son cadet commençait à s'effacer de sa mémoire, après toutes ces années passées à ne faire face qu'à une armure sinistre et vide, il avait enfin réussi à lui rendre son corps. Et le souvenir de ces yeux qui lui avaient tant manqués s'était ravivé dans son esprit. Il sentit son gorge se serrer à ces pensées, détourna les yeux. Et pour à nouveau sauver les apparences, il lâcha un faible soupir.

« Viens là », dit-il en tapotant doucement le matelas à côté de lui.

Alphonse resta quelques instants sans bouger, fixant d'un air un peu étonné la place que son frère venait de lui désigner. Car il s'agissait là sans doute de la première attention qu'Edward lui témoignait depuis près d'une semaine. Il fallut que son frère répète ses mots pour qu'Alphonse sorte de la torpeur dans laquelle s'était plongé son esprit, et qu'il finisse par se lever, avec un bref instant d'hésitation. Sa gorge s'était un peu serrée mais pourtant il se rapprocha du lit d'Edward, et prit place sur le rebord. Depuis le temps qu'il avait cette impression de fossé entre eux, il n'allait pas cracher sur ce moment de complicité qui lui était proposé.

Ses yeux plongèrent instinctivement dans le regard mordoré de son frère, et ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant. Il n'arborait aucune expression et Al s'en sentit un peu gêné. Car s'il y avait une chose qui le rendait mal à l'aise, c'était bien cette façon qu'Ed avait de le scruter dès qu'il était devant lui, comme pour sonder son âme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation de mise à nue.

« Viens là », répéta Ed, écartant cette fois-ci les bras pour inviter son cadet à se rapprocher encore.

Al le fixa d'un air étonné et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Soudain, cette proximité qu'il avait souhaité ces derniers jours lui faisait un peu peur. Parce qu'il ne reconnaissait plus son frère, parce qu'il lui faisait l'effet d'un étranger. Mais le regard qui le fixait sans sciller absorba ses doutes, ses craintes, et c'est tout de même avec un certain malaise qu'il grimpa sur le matelas. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement pourtant il continua d'avancer et, lentement, il prit place sur les jambes étendues de son aîné, venant nouer ses bras autour de son cou avec une légère anxiété, le sentant glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Ed replia légèrement les jambes, l'obligeant à se coller un peu plus à lui, et quand leurs bassin se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, Al s'accrocha à son frère de façon presque désespérée, comme pour ne pas sombrer.

Ed sourit faiblement. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré son corps, Alphonse -et c'était bien normal- était extrêmement sensible au moindre contact, au moindre frôlement, aussi cela l'amusait-il de voir que son étreinte pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Il ferma les yeux, resserra doucement sa prise sur la taille de son jeune frère. Et soupira doucement.

Alphonse lui, avait gardé les yeux ouverts, fixant sans réellement le voir le mur contre lequel reposait le lit d'Edward. Une expression légèrement mélancolique peignait ses traits, pourtant à cet instant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras rassurant de son grand frère. Pour peu, et s'il avait été moins pudique, il en aurait soupiré de bien-être.

« Tu sens bon », murmura Ed en fermant les yeux.

Alphonse rougit un peu à cette soudaine révélation, se demandant pourquoi son frère disait une chose aussi embarassante, et tenta un instant de se dégager de son étreinte. Pourtant la prise sur sa taille se rafermit, doucement mais de façon tout de même autoritaire, et il se résolut à ne plus bouger.

« Tu étais mieux avec les cheveux longs, continua Ed dans un murmure, parlant autant pour son frère que pour lui-même.

- Nii-san... c'est Nii-san qui me les a coupés, pourtant », répondit Alphonse d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Un léger ricanement.

« Je sais.

- ...

- Cette coupe te ressemble plus. »

**oOoOoOo**

Là, sentant la douce torpeur qui ankylosait ses membres, il n'aurait su dire s'il était à cet instant éveillé ou endormi. Il se sentait vaguement allongé, dans son lit sans doute pensa-t-il à travers les brumes épaisses qui engourdissait son esprit, mais ses membres lui semblaient aussi lourd que du plomb, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste pour se réveiller totalement. Alors il restait dans cette semi-somnolence, les yeux entrouverts lui sembla-t-il, à contempler l'osbcurité qui l'entourait. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, entre sommeil et éveil, à tenter d'assembler deux pensées cohérentes afin de quitter cet état de léthargie, tentant de se défaire d'un repos qui, lorsque son âme était encore prisonnière de cette armure, lui avait fait défaut. Il lui sembla reprendre peu à peu contenance, et l'obscurité qui s'étendait à ses yeux fit place à une vague pénombre. La silhouette d'un lit se dessina, puis celle d'une fenêtre par laquelle la lune laissait filtrer ses pâles rayons. Et enfin, une unique information chemina lentement jusqu'à son cerveau: l'autre lit était vide...

Toute trace de somnolence disparut quand il s'arracha du sommeil, et avant qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, la sourde angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui avait guidé son corps hors de son lit pour se précipiter vers celui qu'aurait logiquement du occuper son frère. Il sentit son corps tressaillir dangeureusement, contrecoup à n'en pas douter de ce réveil un peu trop brutal, et dut rester quelques instants immobile pour que le vertige cesse. Mais dès lors, la panique n'avait de cesse de croître dans sa poitrine, comprimant son coeur affolé dans un étau si serré qu'il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Ed... où était-il parti au beau milieu de la nuit?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et avant qu'il ne prenne vraiment la peine de réfléchir quant à la conduite à adopter, il se retrouvait déjà dehors, pieds nus alors qu'il courrait dans l'épais tapis de neige qui recouvrait le bitume d'au moins une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir pris la peine de mettre des chaussures, mais il ne se voyait pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Parce qu'Ed était quelque part dehors, dans le froid lui aussi, et qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il le retrouve...

« Nii-san? »

Il courrait, regardait à droite puis à gauche, dans l'espoir d'appercevoir une silhouette qui serait celle de son frère. Mais rien. Seul un écho déchirant répondait à ses appels.

« Nii-san?! »

Rien. Toujours rien. Le froid glacial de cette neige qu'il avait tant appréciée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, rougissait, meurtrissait la peau fragile de ses pieds. Pourtant il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il fallait retrouver Ed. Parce que depuis quelques temps, il l'inquiétait réellement, et l'idée qu'il puisse faire une bêtise ne lui semblait alors pas si improbable.

« Nii-san?! Nii-saaan?! »

Mais rien, encore et toujours rien. Edward demeurait introuvable et la brûlure de la neige sur ses pieds dénudés le faisait grimacer. Rapidement il rebroussa chemin, faisant intérieurement voeux qu'Ed soit là à son retour. Il arriva rapidement en vue du petit immeuble dans lequel ils logeaient et, arrivé complètement essoufflé sur le pas de leur porte, il ne put empêcher un sourire soulagé d'apparaître sur son visage en voyant son frère, paisiblement endormi sur son lit, allongé sur le dos avec le ventre éternellement à l'air. Il reprit son souffle et doucement, se rapprocha du lit de son frère pour remettre le haut de son pijama convenablement. Ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il le voyait étendu là, sagement abandonné aux limbes du sommeil, qu'il trouvait sa réaction un peu démesurée. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si la peur de le perdre était si terrassante? Il regarda encore pendant plusieurs minutes le visage serein de son aîné. Depuis quelques temps, Ed semblait sans cesse soucieux, sans cesse pensif, comme s'enfermant dans un monde dans lequel lui ne pouvait l'atteindre, alors le voir si paisible lui faisait énormément de bien. Mais au fond il le savait, Ed était comme cela depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son corps de chair et de sang.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, ne voulant certainement pas se torturer avec cela pour le moment, et sans la moindre hésitation il se glissa doucement aux côtés de son frère endormi, se sentant plus rassuré en le sachant près de lui.

« Oyasuminasai... Nii-san... »

**oOoOoOo**

Cela devait bien faire une heure, voire plus, qu'il était réveillé. Et, allongé sur le dos, occupé à fixer le plafond d'un air de marbre, il était à nouveau plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Réflexions dont le sujet principal se trouvait en cet instant endormi près de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et l'un de ses bras barrant son torse. Il s'était d'abord demandé comment Alphonse avait atterri dans son lit, puis avait jugé que cela lui importait peu. Non, la vérité était que le sentiment d'abandon que son cadet devait ressentir n'avait jamais été aussi probant qu'en cet instant. Il savait bien que c'était lui-même qui s'évertuait à mettre une certaine distance entre eux et même si cela ne comblait en rien le vide qui avait pris place dans ses entrailles, elle le soulageait un peu. Il laissa son regard glisser du plafond jusqu'au visage endormi d'Alphonse. Toujours allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui, il sentait son souffle calme et régulier balayer son visage. Pourtant aucune expression ne se dessinait sur ses traits. Il restait... indifférent.

« Sauver les apparences, murmura-t-il sans quitter le visage de l'endormi des yeux. A quoi cela sert-il si cela ne fait que nous précipiter au fond du gouffre? »

Question réthorique n'attendant aucune réponse, elle n'en n'obtint donc pas. Seul le silence reprit sa place dans la petite chambre faiblement ensoleillée et il se mit à nouveau à détailler son frère, calmement, toujours, ne laissant aucun sentiment transparaître sur son visage. A croire qu'il n'était même plus capable d'en ressentir...

Il releva un peu la tête et se rapprocha du visage d'Al pour sentir un peu plus encore le souffle chaud l'envelopper. Et doucement, comme une chose en soi tout à fait naturelle, ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement leurs homonymes. Une simple pression qui ne dura quelques secondes. Et il revint calmement reposer la tête sur son oreiller.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère... »

**oOoOoOo**

« ATCHAA!! »

Al sentit tout son corps se pencher en avant alors qu'il éternuait pour au moins la dixième fois en l'espace d'à peine cinq minutes. Saloperie de rhume.

« Neeee, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui tombe malade? geignit-il en prenant sa caboche douloureuse entre ses mains.

- Parce que tu es certainement le seul imbécile qui a eu l'idée d'aller gambader en pleine nuit alors qu'il neigeait, rétorqua Ed d'un air de reproche en obligeant son cadet à se rallonger dans son lit.

- Nii-san est méchant », bougonna le plus jeune.

Ed ricana faiblement devant l'attitude plus que puérile de son jeune frère et entreprit de placer un linge humide sur son front pour éviter que sa légère fièvre ne s'aggrave. Mais vraiment, quelle idée de s'aventurer dehors en pleine nuit alors que le froid avait gelé toute la ville...

« Bien fait, la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras peut-être avant d'aller te promener pieds nus. »

Ed ponctua sa réplique en tirant la langue de façon certes très mâture à son cadet. Cadet qui rabattit la couverture jusqu'à la moitié de son visage d'un air boudeur.

« Je suis parti à la recherche de Nii-san...

- ... »

Al releva la tête en constatant que son frère était soudainement silencieux, et la façon dont Edward fixait un point devant lui avec une expression si sévère déformant ses traits lui fit regretter ses paroles. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du parler de sa disparition nocturne? Mais maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé, sans doute pouvait-il se risquer à continuer...

« Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu étais? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- ...

- Nii-san... tu es étrange ces derniers temps. Pourquoi? »

Un soupir, Ed s'éloigna du lit de son frère, prenant son manteau au passage, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Repose-toi. »

Pas un mot de plus. La porte se referma.

**oOoOoOo**

Peut-être devrait-il prendre sur lui? Faire un effort pour être plus aimable avec Alphonse? C'est ce qu'il se disait maintenant qu'il arpentait les rues encore enneigées de cette ville, les yeux rivés vers un ciel doucement empreint des rayons du soleil d'hiver. Il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même pourquoi il se comportait si sèchement envers le dernier représentant de sa famille, envers la seule personne dont il avait réellement besoin. Il savait juste que la sensation de vide ne le quittait jamais, ni le jour ni la nuit, et encore moins quand Al était près de lui. Il y avait comme... un malaise. Car il avait beau observer chaque faits et gestes de son "frère", il avait l'impression que cet Al là n'était pas réellement celui qu'il avait perdu quelques années plus tôt, quand bravant tous les tabous de l'alchimie ils avaient tenté de ressusciter leur mère. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée... Peut-être simplement avait-il du mal à s'adapter au fait que l'âme de son frère habite à nouveau un corps organique et non pas métallique. Sa mine s'assombrit.

Il ne devait pas penser de la sorte. Son esprit ne devait en aucun cas assimiler Al à un étranger. Mais pourtant, lentement, sûrement, une certitude se mettait à germer dans sa tête: cette personne qui avait endossé les traits d'Al n'était pas son "frère". Il s'arrêta. Oui, c'était cela, cette personne n'était pas son frère. Car après tout, pourquoi son coeur se serrerait-il de la sorte quand il le regardait s'il n'était que son frère? Pourquoi son malaise croisserait-il en sa présence s'il n'était que cela? Et surtout... pourquoi aurait-il l'impression de suffoquer, l'impression d'être terrassé par une douleur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas quand il pensait à lui comme étant son frère, rejetant de cette façon tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il éprouvait pour lui? Non...

Il ferma les yeux, fronçant les sourcils et, du mieux qu'il put, rejeta les pensées qui venaient empoisonner son esprit. Il tourna les talons d'une façon résolue. Il devait rentrer à l'appartement maintenant. Et tenir compagnie à Al jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse.

« Tadaima. »

Alphonse releva la tête de son roman et regarda un Edward au visage rayonnant de bonne humeur entrer dans la chambre et venir prendre place près de lui, sur le matelas. Le changement d'humeur était plutôt... radical. Il se recula un peu sous l'effet de la surprise en sentant son frère coller d'autorité l'une de ses mains fraîches sur son front pour vérifier que sa température corporelle n'avait pas trop augmenté. La mine concentrée qu'il afficha alors le fit ricaner.

« Bon... on dirait que la fièvre est tombée mais... ce n'est pas en lisant que tu vas te reposer », lâcha Ed d'un ton réprobateur en fusillant le livre du regard.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage du plus jeune. Il se sentait rassuré, voir son frère agir de façon si attentionnée et si détendue lui faisait du bien. Comme si ses tracas l'avaient quitté et qu'il était de retour. Ed sembla comprendre les pensées de son petit frère et lui sourit à son tour.

« Okaeri. »

Un simple mot murmuré qui pourtant sembla raviver les liens qui les unissaient. Deux sourires s'élargirent, deux regards complices se croisèrent. Et deux lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur un front encore un peu fiévreux.

**oOoOoOo**

Il soupira de bien-être et se tourna sur son flanc. La sensation d'être parfaitement reposé ne l'avait plus étreint depuis longtemps. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une impression plutôt salavatrice. Un sourire étira presque inconsciemment ses lèvres et ses paupières s'ouvrirent faiblement. Et, à nouveau, la panique l'arracha à la douce torpeur dans laquelle il baignait. Car le lit près de la fenêtre était à nouveau vide.

« Encore?! »

Il rejeta les couvertures au loin et se leva. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour enfiler ses chaussures et s'élancer au dehors, ne prenant pas cas du fait qu'il était toujours malade et qu'une seconde excursion dans la neige ne ferait qu'agraver son affaire. Mais vraiment, que se passait-il dans la tête d'Ed pour qu'il disaparaisse ainsi chaque nuit?

Ses pas martelaient le sol enneigé, et la panique était telle qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de s'extasier sur la sensation des flocons de neige qui venaient fondre doucement sur sa peau brûlante. Retrouver Edward. Et le sermoner un bon coup quant à l'attitude puérile dont il faisait preuve depuis quelques temps. Il accéléra, tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle. Et s'arrêta.

« Nii-san? »

Ed était là, debout au milieu d'un petit espace bien dégagé, les pieds bien enfoncés dans la neige et le regardait à présent d'un air un peu étonné. Et mécontent.

« Tu es vraiment un petit frère désobéissant, tu crois vraiment que tu vas guérir si tu...

- A quoi tu joues?! C'est toi qui va tomber malade si tu continues à... »

Un simple regard réprobateur lui fit retrouver le silence. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Ed... il ne le comprenait plus.

« Nii-san... qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin? Ne me dis pas que tout va bien quand tu agis si bizarrement!

- Bizarrement? »

Ed se tourna tout à fait vers lui, et le fixa de ce regard inexpressif qu'il détestait tant.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

Alphonse parut choqué devant tant de mauvaise foi. Cela ne pouvait pas rester ainsi plus longtemps, s'il ne réagissait pas la situation risquait de pourrir et il serait alors impossible de s'en dépêtrer.

« Nii-san, onegai... parle-moi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas comptes mais depuis quelques temps tu es... distant. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Menteur! »

Cet excès de colère ne sembla pas affecter Edward outre mesure, il y resta totalement indifférent. Au grand désespoir de son cadet qui ne savait même plus comment le faire réagir.

« Nii-san, je...

- Mais arrête cinq secondes avec tes "Nii-san" on dirait que tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche! »

Alphonse recula un peu sous le coup de la surprise. Mais bon sang quel était le problème? Devant son air d'incompréhension totale Edward soupira d'un air las et détourna les yeux. Et ce soudain dédain lui fit bien plus mal que si Ed avait continué à lui crier dessus.

« Mais Nii... Ed... pourquoi tu es fâché? Je ne comprends pas.

- ...

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien?

- ...

- Dis quelque chose!

- Je ne suis pas fâché...

- Alors quoi?!

- ...

- Dis-moi! Nii-sa...!

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec tes "Nii-san"!

- Mais pourquoi?! Aux dernière nouvelles, tu restes mon frèr...

- Justement. »

Il le regarda à nouveau, ancra ses yeux aux siens.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère.

- Qu... quoi? »

Là, pour le coup, Al se sentait complètement largué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires maintenant? Il n'était pas son frère? Allons bon c'était nouveau ça. Autant dire qu'il n'appréciait que peu d'être dénigré de la sorte.

« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi blessantes? Je suis Al! Alphonse Elric, ton petit frère!

- Non tu n'es pas lui.

- Et en quel honneur?! »

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la colère qu'il ressentait. Ce que son frère lui disait n'avait aucun sens, n'avait pas lieu d'être et le faisait entrer dans une rage folle. Lui, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, était en train de cracher sur ce lien qui les unissait l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, pourquoi? C'était insensé, stupide... mais stupidement douloureux.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère, c'est tout. Chaque jour tu parles et agis comme lui mais tu n'es pas lui. Tu n'es pas lui... »

Discours incohérent, Edward se prit piteusement la tête entre les mains en se rendant compte que ce qu'il ressentait lui était impossible à exprimer clairement. Alphonse sentit sa colère retomber en voyant son frère prostré ainsi dans la neige, avec un air si affaibli qu'il ne l'en reconnaissait plus. Edward était anéanti, anéanti par des heures passées à trop réfléchir, à trop s'embrouiller dans ses idées, à se créer des évidences totalement décousues et hors de propos.

Al s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Edward Elric... ce que tu dis est insensé. Tu m'as ramené, c'est toi-même qui m'a rendu mon corps, alors ne dis pas que je ne suis pas ton frère, s'il te plaît.

- Je... non.

- "Non"?

- Tu ne peux pas être mon frère.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'un frère, on n'est pas sensé ressentir autant de choses à son égard. »

Les yeux d'Alphonse brillèrent d'une lueur de surprise. Que devait-il y comprendre?

« Nii-san... est un imbécile. »

Edward releva la tête, fixa son cadet d'un air étonné. Et alors, sans réellement savoir si l'initiative venait d'Al ou de lui, leurs lèvres se soudèrent d'une façon tout à fait naturelle, comme s'il n'y avait eu que cette fin de possible. Deux souffles se mêlèrent enfin, comme pour clore un épisode de leur vie qu'ils feraient tôt d'oublier. La seule chose qu'Ed perçut, complètement envoûté par les lèvres qui caressaient doucement les siennes, fut qu'il s'était remis à neiger.

**OWARI**

* * *

Bon... je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de mon truc, mais je suis du genre à ne pas aimer remanier cent fois les mêmes phrases, je préfère écrire "sur l'instant". C'est peut-être un défaut, allez savoir...  
Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas n.n

Oo Hikari no namida oO


End file.
